fantasy_tgpfandomcom-20200215-history
I Wanna Go/Tik Tok
I Wanna Go/Tik Tok is featured in the third episode of the The Glee Project: Fantasy Edition, Dance-ability. It is a mash-up of songs originally sung by Britney Spears and Ke$ha. It was sung by the remaining contenders of season three of The Glee Project as their first competitive music video. Renae was the winner of the homework assignment in this episode (What I Like About You), so she received a larger part in this song than the other contenders. Concept The concept of this video is a bunch of kids playing at an arcade, when a group of kids (led by Paige and Renae) begin to really get into a game of Dance Dance Revolution, it becomes a freestyle dance-off that pulls in kids from all over the arcade. The teams are: Renae, Carter, Lance, Callie Rose, and Jesse, versus Paige, Lily, Phoenix, Jake, Dylan, and Drew. The video starts flashes of all of the contestants playing various games at the arcade. As the music begins, Drew is on DDR with Jake, with Callie Rose, Carter, and Jesse watching. Carter takes Jake's place, and she and Drew begin dueting, pulling Dylan and Lily from a nearby arcade game to dance behind them. Phoenix and Lance, pulled away from the Air Hockey table, join in, and start dancing with Jake and Callie Rose. The whole group suddenly leaves the game and sets up on the dance floor as Renae sings her line as she sinks her basket before joining the group. Lance opens the floor against Lily during their lines, while Phoenix and Dylan pair up against Renae and Jesse. Paige appears, throwing her recently won bear aside as she is spotlighted with Drew in a complex dance move during her lines, and suddenly the group is weaving around and with each other. As Lily and Dylan's final lines go on, the camera cuts to multiple angles and shots of various contestants dancing, alone and with each other. The final cut is everyone parting outward, with Renae left standing spotlight as she sings her final line before walking away. The contestants appear as follows: Drew and Jake: playing DDR Callie Rose, Carter, and Jesse: watching the game Dylan: playing Pac Man Lily: playing Street Fighter Phoenix and Lance: playing Air Hockey Renae: playing Hotshots (basketball game) Paige: playing the Crane Game (she wins a bear) Lyrics Drew: Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city Jake: Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack 'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back Callie Rose: Shame on me To need release Uncontrollably Carter: I-I-I wanna go-oh-oh all the way-ay-ay Taking out my freak tonight Jesse: I-I-I wanna show-oh-oh all the dirt-irt-irt I got runnin' through my mind, whoa oh Drew and Carter (with All): Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Dylan and Lily (with All): Tonight, I'ma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Phoenix, Callie Rose, Lance, and Jake: Tick tock on the clock But the party don't stop, no All Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh Don’t stop, stop, stop, stop Renae: Woah-oh Lance: Lately, people got me all tied up There's a countdown waitin' for me to errupt Lily: Time to blow out Phoenix: I've been told who I should do it with, to keep both my hands above the blank-blanket when the light's out Dylan: Everybody getting crunk, crunk Renae: Boys tryin' to touch my junk, junk Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk Paige: Now, now, we go until they kick us out, out Or the police shut us down, down Po-po shut us (down) All: I-I-I wanna go-oh-oh all the way-ay-ay Taking out my freak tonight I-I-I wanna show-oh-oh all the dirt-irt-irt I got runnin' through my mind, whoa oh All (Renae): Shame on me (shame on me) To need release (to need release) Uncontrollably (uncontrollably, lably, lably, lably-bly-bly-bly-bly-bly) Renae: I-I-I wanna go All: You build me up You break me down My heart, it pounds Yeah, you got me Lily: With my hands up You got me now You got that sound Yeah, you got me Dylan: With my hands up Put your hands up Put your hands up Renae: Now, the party don't start 'til I walk in Paige: Whoa oh Trivia * The song Tik Tok was sung by Brittany in episode 14 of season 2, "Blame It on the Alcohol" *This is the third time in Glee Project History where a red-haired female contestant is seen doing the backwards worm in the Dance-ability Music Video. Callie Rose follows Lily Mae Harrington of Season 2 and Hannah McIalwain of Season 1. Videos Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Music Videos